More to the Story
by The Thiefshipper
Summary: Violet and Al are the new weapon and meister . Will they be able to team up with Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, and the whole crew to defeat the witch Ailla?OC/Kid shipping and Maka /Soul shipping. MORE TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys The Thiefshipper here! This is my first story an it is a YGOTAS/Soul Eater crossover! This first chapter will be how a new weapon and meister meet, so bear with me people.

****THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ/WATCHED SOUL EATER thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER...though I wish I did : (

Ch1. Violet and Al

One night Violet Elsan, a skinny girl with raven black hair with...natural purple highlights, left her nice, warm, cozy house to go for a walk. It was a beautiful night in Death City, and she needed to think. Her problem was that classes at the Death Weapon/Meister Academy (or the DWMA for short) started tomorrow, and she did not yet have a weapon. This was a big problem because all of her classes showed her how to turn her weapon (which she didn't have yet) in to an instrument for Lord Death himself. And it's pretty hard to do that with out a weapon! So, this is why Violet Elsan, a meister with no weapon, was wandering the streets of Death City alone.

His name was Alphonse Remes, but most people just called him "Al" for short. He had long, messy, blonde hair and was rather tall. He too was a it stressed out, so he left his room above the city's local bar to take a midnight stroll through the city. Now, Al's situation was a bit different. Like Violet, he too had to start classes at the DWMA tomorrow, but his problem was that he was a weapon with no meister. He needed to get a meister, and fast, or else how was he supposed to show everyone at the academy how awesome he was? He knew that without a meister, most weapons couldn't fight. That included him. So, his only option was to find a meister.

So, with similar predicaments in mind, Violet Elsan and Al Remes were wondering the streets of the city, and unknowingly, looking for each other.

Where am I?Violet thought just after she turned a corner.

I've been walking for so long, but I don't know where I am anymore.Then she realized where she was. Violet had been so deep in thought that she had walked right into a dark alley. This is bad. She thought I have to get out of here before...

And just before she could finish that thought she heard footsteps. They were coming from behind her so she turned around to see a group of drunk mean walking towards her. The seemingly "head of the group" walked right up to her and stood so close that she could smell the alcohol in his breath. He put both of his hands on the wall next to her shoulders and breathed, "Ey sweet-art, how's about you and me goes back to my place and-" the man was cut of by Violet punching him in the mouth in desperation. "WHY YOU LITTLE-! BOYS STOP THAT BRAT!" the man yelled as his mouth began to bleed and Violet started to push passed the group of men that was suddenly blocking her path. She had to do something. But what? She thought. But just as she was thinking the worst happened. She was grabbed by two of the men and pinned to the wall of the alley.

Now, Al was turning onto the same street Violet was on when he heard the screaming. It sounded faint and rather muffled, but it was there. And it was no scream of delight either. He had to do something. So he started running down the street trying to find where the screaming was coming from. Suddenly he stopped at an alley where he saw five men pretty much on top of a girl about his age. Ew these guys are nothing but scum on the Earth Al thought as he ran to go stop them.

Just as Violet was about to give up hope of rescue she heard another set of footsteps walking down the alley. Could things possibly get any worse? But just then she felt the hands that were touching her pull away. All she saw was the silhouette of a man beating the crap out of her attackers. She looked up to see who it was that saved her. To her surprise it wasn't a cop or anything like that. It was a boy. A boy around her age with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a very worried expression.

"Are you alright?!" the boy said as he helped her up.

"Yes. I'm fine. I can't thank you enough for saving me. I really thought I was gonna die in this alley. What's your name anyways?"

"My name is Alphonse, but you can call me Al...So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Violet."

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this" he inquired.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk, and I guess I didn't look where I was walking and I..."

"It's O.K.," Al said, "I get it. So what was it that made you so distracted?"

"Well," she started, "I was just wondering how I'm supposed to get a weapon for classes at the DWMA tomorrow," Violet didn't know why she was pouring her guts out to this random stranger, but there was something about him that she couldn't place..

"That's interesting," Al said with a smirk, "I'm a weapon whose looking for a meister".

They both starred at each other for a moment. What was there to lose?

"Alright," Violet said, "Let's see your weapon form"

Al smirked once again, and then transformed into metal gloves onto Violet's hands, but these weren't just gloves. On each hand they had three, two-foot long metal shears sticking out from the knuckle area. Violet stood up, and swung her fists around. They fit...like a glove! And, she thought, they would be deadly and very easy to fight with.

"So," Al asked through his weapon form,"What do you think? Am I awesome or what?"

"Yea, you do seem like a useful weapon,"

Al changed back into his human form and walked right up to Violet and said, "So, would you like to be my meister?"

Violet didn't answer right away. She was thinking as usual. Do I really want to be partners with this guy? He seems a little bit cocky...yet, what other choice do I have?

"Yes, Al. I will be your meister," she said. Al held out his hand for Violet to shake as a sign of their newly formed contract. This means, Al thought, that it is my duty to protect this girl no matter what the cost. Even if that cost is my own life.

Al let go of Violet's hand and said, "Why don't you come back to my place for the night. You must be really shook up with almost being raped and all"

"Ok," Violet agreed.

And off they both went. A new found weapon and meister pair. What will become of these two?

A.N. thanks guys for reading. I hoped you liked it! Stay tuned for the next installment of this story!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys. This is The Thiefshipper. I seen to have a problem. I lost my muse for this story. I don't know where she went, but she is no where to be found. I thought of just deleting this story all together, but no. If any of you guys out there want me to finish this story, leave me a review or send me a PM to give me suggestions. Thanks to all of you readers, OH and look for my up coming story. This one I will for sure finish, and it will be Death Note themed! YAY. Anywho, thanks you guys!


End file.
